Masquerade
by LilBitOBantar
Summary: There's a masquerade ball coming up for C.I.D! Who'll get their girls and who'll get left out in the cold. It's all hands to the mask in this AU story of mine. SPOILER ALERT (There is some singing involved).
1. Chapter 1

_Ok just a quick note on this story that it doesn't say in the summary. This just something that happened to me and some friends of mine so I did two versions of the story, one A2A and one The Vampire Diaries. Neither of them follows a specific series or storyline but all characters are either from LOM, A2A or are made up by me or Sailormoon1982, who I owe my fanfic life too :D! So enjoy and if you like TVD then be sure to check that one out too or my other stories _

Masquerade

"How does it look?"

Alex stared at herself in the mirror of her bedroom; she was dressed in a black dress with a black lace mask on her face.

"I think its ok," She shouted back, "How's yours?"

Shaz walked out of the bathroom in a red dress with a red velvet mask on her face.

"Yeah, you look brill and so do I!" She laughed,

"Ooh the Jim's jaw will totally be hitting the floor and so will half the officers at the Police Masquerade Charity Ball once you walk in wearing that that!" Alex turned round and narrowed her eyes at her, _god for my bff she is so annoying! _She thought.

"Shaz, I told you! I don't like Jim like that; we are just friends and colleagues, end of!" Shaz smirked and rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, right whatever. You ready to go?" Alex nodded and they picked up their purses and walked out of the house to Alex's black Porsche. Getting in, Shaz said swiftly,

"So if not Jim then who?" Alex smiled nervously,

"Well, I'm hoping when I get there I'll just see someone and I'll know." Shaz looked puzzled,

"Know what?" Alex, who was still smiling, said,

"That they're the one! You know, love at first sight or something like that." Shaz laughed,

"Oh you mean like you see their huge sex appeal and then shit happens?" Alex rolled her eyes. Saying,

"Shaz, love isn't just about sex you know, it's about friendship and sweet moments and **eventually **sex!" Shaz looked at her like she was crazy. Shaking her head and saying,

"Alex! Sex is the best part! And it's about showing each other how much you **love** each other!" Elena looked at her,

"We'll talk about this later; we're late for the ball." Alex smiled; she knew she didn't want to talk about this now because all her talk of finding 'someone' at the party was complete rubbish. She knew who she was talking about when she said those words, she knew he was on her mind every minute of every day, knew she saw him in her dreams when she was asleep, fantasised about him in the day when she wasn't, it was insane! But one thing that gave her hope, one small thing, was that he loved her and he had told her this thinking she'd forget it because she was pissed and half asleep. Little did he know that she had been awake and listening to him! And ever since that night she had been puzzling it over in her mind. But he thought she didn't feel the same way, so when she got to the party, she was gonna show him. Oh yes she'd show him.

"Alex, why are you smiling like that? Come on we're gonna be late! Start the car already!" And with that she put the keys in the ignition and drove off.

**XXXXXXX**

When they got to the ball; Shaz and Alex met Molly, Annie and Maya in the in the entrance hall. They greeted each other with hugs and walked in to the entrance hall. All around them were people in beautiful outfits and elegantly decorative masks. Colour was splashed all around the room and feathers, beads, glitter, banners, trimmings, traps, could be seen everywhere. Absolutely all the stops had been pulled out for this party and everyone had done the best they could to make it the most memorable party of the decade! As the girls passed the rooms, the 1st for dancing, the 2nd for food and The Bar, the 3rd for conversation and the 4th for historical artefacts, almost a museum to policing over the years, they reached a staircase that took them up the stairs to the living room areas, where people could have quiet conversations and only the faint sounds of music could be heard from downstairs. It was here that they met the boys; Jim, Chris, Sam, Ray and his nephew Nick all looked round as they entered the room. Alex, who had entered the room first, said,

"Hey guys!" And just as Shaz had said, Jim's jaw dropped at her appearance. And as everyone else came into the room amidst an assortment of "Hi, Hello, Hey and What up's!" from the boys; he finally looked at her and said, going red,

"Wow, Alex you look stunning!" Shaz smirked and, seeing this, Chris helped him out,

"Erm, yeah girls you all do." Nick walked over to Molly and kissed her on the cheek. Sam pulled Annie too his side and whispered suggestively into her ear. She giggled and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she laughed and put her arms around his neck, he kissed her nose gently then bent down and growled in her ear,

"_You know that dress is making me so hot for you right now!_" She turned bright red and looked down at the floor. Then Molly spoke up,

"Sorry guys but I really have to use the bathroom so I'll see you downstairs in a minute?" They all nodded and started to make their way down to the party but, unnoticed by Molly or anyone else, another man was in the room and he hung back a little and followed her into the bathroom. Nick, noticing that Molly wasn't back yet, excused himself and walked back up the stairs hoping that **his **girl was alright.

**XXXXXXXX**

Molly had just flushed the toilet and was coming out of her cubicle when she saw Danny, her ex boyfriend, stood there in front of her.

"Jeez; Danny! Don't scare people like that!" Then she looked at him, her eyes focused on his face. She could see the tiredness on his face, the hope, the anger, the pain, the love, she could see it all!

"W-what's wrong with you?" He stepped forward his eyes honest and open, as if he wanted her to see his soul and then he answered her.

"I miss you Molls." Her mouth fell open in shock and she stepped back gasping,

"WHAT?" He nodded and stepped forward.

"Yeah Molly babes, look I know things were rough between us but I love you and I miss you, I want you, us, back. Together I mean." She gasped again, he stepped forward and she stepped back, not realising it was too late, until her back hit the bathroom sink. She had no escape.

"Danny, I'm sorry but, I love Nick. He and I just go together so well, because we're the best friends and we help each other and I love him! I can talk to him and he won't ever hurt me or get mad at me. And I love him." Danny gave her another soul-bearing look,

"Yeah you keep saying that, but seriously, is that what you feel? Do you actually mean it? Molls, me and you, we can be together like that! Or not, it doesn't matter as long we're together! We could, I mean we did before and we could again! Please Molly, I **love **you, I **need **you! Please." And he grabbed the tops of her arms,

"Ow, Danny get off you're hurting me! Let go, I love Nick!" She struggled but she couldn't get him off!

"I know you felt it Molly, before when we were together, you felt it when we kissed. You can feel it again, I'm gonna make you feel it!" As he was speaking his face was getting closer and closer, when he had finished he leaned forward and tried to kiss her, but she turned her head away and tried to push on his chest,

"I'll scream! I will… Nick! NI.." He mouth was covered quickly with his hand.

"The only name I want you to scream is mine!" And at that moment Nick burst through the door! He was seething, visibly shaking with anger, having heard most of the conversation through the door.

"Get your dirty, despicable, bastard's ass away from my girlfriend." His voice was so dangerous and soft that he didn't have to shout. Danny smirked sarcastically, and pulled Molly in front of him, putting his hands on her stomach, she trembled with fear,

"Oh dear _Nick,_ I'm afraid you mean **my** girlfriend. See we were just gonna get back together and _possibly_ have sex to make up for lost time." While Danny was distracted with taunting Nick, Molly lifted her arm up, turned slightly and elbowed him in the face. He crumpled to the floor. Nick, who was still shaking only with fear this time, grabbed Molly and pulled her into his arms.

"Omg, Molls are you alright? I'm so sorry!" Molly sobbed into his shoulder. He lifted her face up to his, and kissed her gently. She looked up at him, her brown eyes shining with tears.

"Nick, baby please. Please you have to believe me, I tried to get him off me, I told him I was with you and I wasn't going to, with him…" She trailed off and started sobbing again. He held her face in his hands and said gently,

"Molly, Molls, listen. It's ok, I heard you through the door. You said you loved me, and you kept saying it you didn't back down. So it's ok, but I just wanted to know why. Why have you never said that to me?" Molly, who still had tears pouring down her face, said,

"I didn't because; you're "Nick Roberts". Residential Manchurian Bad boy! You could have any girl you want and I'm just some loser who's in love with you and I thought it would scare you off." Nick looked at her strangely then started to laugh. He laughed and he laughed and he laughed, then when he finally got his breath back he said,

"Molly is that what you think? Yes I was that guy, the one everyone looked up to, girls adored, and guys were cool with. But when I became what I am none of that mattered anymore, were any of my guys there to hold me when my mum died, and were any of my girls around to kiss my face and whisper reassurance to me? No! It was just you, "Molly Drake" most popular girl in school, the one guys wanted to date and girls wanted to be, the Prom queen herself and you sat there with me for hours at the hospital waiting for news, you held my hand when they told me and let me cry on your shoulder for hours after. And remember when we sat on your sofa, and you told me that I could stay at yours 'coz your mum was at Shaz's and you didn't want me to be alone. That's when I realised that I loved you. And when you held me at mum's funeral I wanted to be yours forever! So no Molls, I'm not gonna run off with the next girl I see, or get freaked if you say it because I feel it too. I Love You Molly Drake! I love you and I always will till I die! Now I think we should rejoin the party and when we get back to yours, I can show you just how much I love you." Molly smiled and wiped her eyes.

"Okay, Northern Bad boy!"

"Okay, Southern Prom queen!" And holding each others hands, they walked back out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

**XXXXXXX**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex looked up from her conversation with Jim and Shaz and saw, Nick and Molly coming down the stairs. A few minutes later, to Alex's great surprise, Molly's ex Danny came down them, with a bleeding nose, and walked out of the party and into the car park. _Strange, _she thought, _but I bet it was Nick who gave him that. Good on him!_ She made a mental note to ask her daughter later. Then she and her friends walked past the rooms and, having come from the stairs at the far end of the house, they passed room 4 first. Sam and Annie went in there, they wanted to see some Policing history. Then they passed room 3 where conversation was king. And all the Forces superior officers were conversing comfortably in the mildly lit room. Next, passing room two, they lost Molly and Nick who were both starving from there little 'escapade' earlier and, finally, getting to room one they stopped to watch the dancing couples. Alex was entranced by the dancers, but then seeing the bar she headed straight over to it and asked for a vodka tonic. Then looking around her she noticed one particularly handsome guy sat next to her, he looked familiar but she couldn't see him properly as he was in black suit, topped off with a black mask just below his floppy blonde hair. She heard her favourite song being played out across the room; it was the one playing when Gene had told her he loved her. She then got of the stool and walked back over to her friends, but reaching them, she stopped and, turned round. She looked across the floor to find the masked man now standing and, as she stared into his eyes, she felt feelings she had never felt before. But actually she had, well only once and for one man. And just as Jim stepped forward to ask her to dance she stepped away and towards the strange man in the mask, he in turn stepped towards her. They kept walking towards each other, until they reached the middle of the floor and Alex smiled up at him saying,

"Have we met before?" He smirked and cocked and eyebrow,

"Why yes, Miss Drake, I think we have! Do you want to dance?" And he held his hand out. She looked at it curiously then, taking it she said,

"Yes." And with that they were spinning gently around the dance floor, not once looking away from each other.

**XXXXXXXX**

From amongst the crowd of people who had come to watch them dance, Jim looked on at them with a hurt expression on his face. Turning to Ray, Chris, Maya and Shaz, he asked,

"Who's that guy? The one Alex's dancing with." Shaz looked at the others pleadingly, signalling that if they told him who it was, then there'd be one hell of a fight. Maya looked back at Jim,

"Dunno; I've never seen him before. Maybe he's from work, or Luigi's?" Shaz chipped in,

"He looks handsome, so maybe we don't know him?" Ray and Chris turned and gave her evils. Maya laughed then Jim scoffed,

"Alex certainly seems to know him, and this song obviously meant something to the both of them. Did you see the way they both stiffened when the heard it? I'm telling you, we know him and he's not good news!" It was Shaz's turn to scoff now,

"I hate to break it to you Jim, but at the moment you sound just a lil bit jealous!" He scowled and turned back to the party.

**XXXXXXX**

"Mask guy" and Alex were having a fun dancing, and it felt so natural, like their bodies fitted together like pieces of a jigsaw. And Alex felt so at home in his arms, like she was meant to be there. But as the song ended the bells began to chime, she realised, too late, that it was midnight! And at midnight, as she had forgotten, everybody had to take of their masks!

Alex pulled off her mask and said,

"I love you Gene!" And he pulled his mask of (Shaz and Maya winced while Ray and Chris remained oblivious and Jim felt his heart break) and said,

"I love you too Alex, my sexy, fruitcake, DI Bolly knickers!" And kissed her! She kissed him back with all the passion and force that she could muster. The whole room burst into applause, and then as they were bowing and thanking the people, another song came on. People start to dance again, and Gene grabbed Alex by the waist and quietly they both slipped out of the side doors and out into the vast gardens. But, completely unnoticed by them or anyone else, Jim, Shaz and Maya were following close behind. Ray and Chris, who were still oblivious to the situation, watched them go silently. Then Ray turned to Chris and said,

"Lets get a drink I'm gaspin'!" And Chris said,

"Ok" Then they walked off in the direction of the bar.

**XXXXXXXX**

Slowly walking together in the moonlight; Gene turned to Alex and said,

"Did you really not guess that it was me?" Alex laughed,

"I had a feeling, but I wasn't sure until I heard your voice and the way you held me when we danced. I still remember the way it felt when you rescued me from Chas's freezer and you carried me out onto that sofa. My skin tingled when we touched back then, just as it did a moment ago, so then I knew it must have been you! Plus it was our song and I saw your eyes; no one has gorgeous eyes like you! Either that or I'm insane. Do I look insane to you?" Gene laughed at her rambling and said,

"Yes always, you're my insane, fruitcake DI, but I wouldn't have it any other way. And you're insane for loving me, I don't deserve you! You should be running a mile from an over the hill nicotine stained borderline alcoholic who just told you he loves you, yet you say it back? D-did…" He hesitated then looked pleadingly at her,

"Did you really mean it?" Alex nodded, saying,

"Yes and you are none of those things, to me you are perfect!"

"Say it again, please say it again!" She smiled and said loudly,

"Gene Hunt, I LOVE YOU!" And with that she kissed him full on the mouth, just like in the ballroom, except this time the kiss was hot and fiery and passionate! Like, they needed their feelings out and into the world. But then she stopped and pushed him away, what was she doing? No, if she did this, if she let him back into her heart, her soul then there'd be no going back! Gene kept leaning forward and tried to get her to kiss him again but she shook her head violently and yelled,

"No!" He stopped trying to make her kiss him and held her face gently in his hands,

"No what, Bolly?" Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at him,

"We can't I'm so sorry, we just can't!" And with that she took off down the gardens and through the maze of hedges. Gene stopped for a second and wondered what the hell was going on. Then, deciding this moment was to precious and he wasn't about to let it slip through his fingers, he took off after her! She stopped running as soon as she thought she was far enough away from the party. Running behind a large hedge she slid down it and slowly sunk to the floor. And upon hitting the soft grass beneath her she sobbed and sobbed her poor little heart out. When, finally, she had run out of tears, she pulled at the grass beneath her finger tips and just stared at the strands that had come loose from the earth below. Then she stopped, and she thought she could here a voice, listening carefully she sat very still and heard,

_Never knew I could feel like this,_

_Like I've never seen the sky before,_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss,_

_Everyday I love you more and more._

She looked up in surprise an saw Gene walking towards her, soul bared out for all to see, and he continued,

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings, _

_Telling me to give you everything,_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring,_

_But I love you, until the end of time._

A shocked look crossed over her pretty face, shocked but strangely happy. She guessed he saw the happiness in her eyes, because he continued singing, and tears began to form in his eyes,

_Come what may,_

_Come what may,_

_I will love you,_

_Until my dying day!_

Then he stopped, she looked down at the floor and could feel his eyes on me. Then his feet slowly turned and started to walk away, but then Alex realised something, SHE **LOVED** HIM! She looked up, tears of joy and a watery smile on her face; then she started to sing back.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,_

He stopped dead in his tracks,

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace,_

He turned around and a smile lit up his face as he joined in with her,

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste,_

Alex smiled gently at him and added,

_It all revolves around you._

Gene reached for her hands and pulled her to her feet then they sang together,

_And there are no mountains too high,_

_No rivers too wide,_

_Sing out this song,_

_And I'll be there by your side,_

They increased their volume and he pulled her to him,

_Storm clouds may gather,_

_And stars may collide,_

Gene smiled at **his** Bolly and sang,

_But I love you, _

Which she then repeated,

_I love you,_

_Until the end,_

_Until the end, _

Then singing together loudly this time,

_OF TIME!_

She laid her head on his chest and they continued singing,

_Oh come what,_

_Come what may,_

_I will love you, _

_Until my dying day!_

But as they sang,

_Oh come what may,_

Gene pulled away just enough so that he could look into Alex's eyes meaning every word he sang next,

_Come what may,_

_I will love you,_

"I'll always love you Alex." He whispered,

And she copied him again, singing,

_I will love you,_

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place,_

"My world wouldn't be perfect without you in it Gene." She whispered back.

He threw both of his arms round her waist and she put her hands on his chest, neither one of them wanted to be anywhere else ever again, just with each other and, holding on till the last second they both started singing loudly, meaning every single word coming out of their mouths,

_Come what may,_

_Come what may,_

_I will love you…_

_UNTIL MY DYING DAY!_

Alex threw her arms around his neck and he kissed her! But it wasn't like the first two at all, this kiss was slow and sweet and full of the love that they had hidden from each other over the years. And it felt like there were fireworks exploding all around them! As the gently resurfaced for air before they both passed out, they heard a person clapping, slow sarcastic claps that could only mean one thing.

"Well wasn't that just, wonderful." Jim drawled, a sarcastic smile plastered across his face.

_Ok so Omg guys, Jimbo 'asshole' Keats witnessed the whole thing! How are we feeling about this? Please review and tell me what you think, and if you think I should have some more Nick/Molly/Danny/ moments? Next chapter will be up soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex pulled away from Gene and unlinked her arms from round his neck and tried to make him let go of her waist. But Gene, sensing her fear, tightened his hold on her and instinctively she hid her face in his shoulder. Alex turned her head slightly and her eyes caught Jim's and, seeing the look of pain cross his features, she hid her face once more in Gene's shoulder. But Gene looked at Jim in disgust,

"Look here _Jimbo_," He spat the word like it was poison in his mouth,

"I don't know what you're playing at but stop ruining other peoples' lives and trying to worm your way into them. She doesn't want you, she never has and she's with me now so its gonna stay like that comprehende? We are in love so go find some brown nosed librarian to play tea parties with because I have had just enough of you fawning around **my** girl, giving her those pathetic longing looks. So I'm warning you for the last time, BACK OFF or maybe one day you'll wake up in a cell with a bunch of nancy poofters that'll have so much fun with you you'll have to knit yourself a new arsehole! You got me?" He then released Alex from his hold, she took his hand and they walked away from Jim, further into the vast gardens. Then Alex heard Shaz and Maya shouting an assortment of "No, Don't and Look out's" and before she could turn around and investigate she felt a thud on the back of her head and everything went dark.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Alex woke, a few hours later, in a dark room and, not actually knowing where she was, panic struck her! She then began to take note of the things around her, for one thing it felt like she was sitting on a squishy bed and, luckily for her, she was still fully clothed but minus her mask. She sat up shocked and felt a pain shoot through her right arm, looking down she saw why. It was tied, with a thick cloth, to the frame of the bed. She tried to pull her other hand up but it was tied to the bed as well! Looking around her, the dark and emptiness overwhelming her as she stared wildly round the room, a door on her left, a window to her right, a wardrobe and lamp randomly placed round the room… _Hang on a minute! Where the hell am I? _She thought, _Oh crap! Crap, crap, crap!_ Realising too late that something bad must have happened! And where was Gene? They were just getting to the bottom of their feelings! Her eyes flicked round the room again and she caught sight of a dark silhouette, standing in the door frame. They laughed a harsh, humourless laugh that made her blood run cold.

"Gene?" She called out nervously. But as the figure turned slightly to the left she knew it wasn't him. Who ever it was then touched the wall next to them and a bright over head light switched on. Blinking in the bright light, Alex squinted as she tried to make out the stranger's face. Then her eyes focused, and she gasped. It was Jim! He strolled lazily over to Alex and sat down next to her on the bed.

"There now, that's a bit better." He said and touched her cheek with his forefinger. He traced it down her face and to her neck, then from there to the curve of her breast, and lower down over her woman's curves, lower still to her thigh then he stopped and cupped the back of her left thigh. As he lifted it to lips and placed a gentle butterfly kiss upon it, he was dangerously close to the hem of her dress, which had slowly travelled higher and higher as he lifted her leg. Alex began to tremble as he put her leg down and moved towards her. He stopped looking concerned,

"Why are you afraid of me? I'm not gonna hurt you Alex, I just wanted to show you how much I love you." Tears began to form in her eyes,

"Gene." She whispered, hoping to God that he would somehow hear her. Stefan's head snapped up sharply.

"**Don't** say that name. This is about you and me, not that… bastard!" Alex closed her eyes and tried to hold back the tears. Then she had a sudden, awful, idea. But if she was ever gonna get out of this _alive_, she had to do something.

"Untie me." He frowned at her,

"What?"

"You said you wanted to show me how much you love me, how can I fully respond if I'm tied up?" Jim leered at her, and Alex suddenly felt a lot braver. _Pretend he's Gene, _she thought, _just pretend. _She smiled the sluttiest smile that Shaz and she sometimes used when they wanted free drinks at the night club they went to. Then turning a frightened and disgusted shiver into a shiver of "pleasure", she scoffed internally thinking to herself, _The only pleasure I'll get out of this is kneeing that sick bastard in the balls! _His fingers danced dangerously higher up her thigh, _Pretend its Gene, pretend its Gene! _And ran over the silk of her knickers, she closed her eyes visualising Gene sitting there, stroking her through her underwear. Alex sighed as she imagined his cheeky smile as he heard it. Then, kissing her gently, he moved his lips to her jaw line, then down her neck and across her collarbone, and then lowered them onto her chest and across her breasts. Oh it was heaven, Gene's long, slender hands rubbing up and down her thighs. Alex couldn't help letting out a moan,

"Oh; oh yeah, right there. Mmmmm, yes G-, oh Gene oh!" Then rough stubby fingers grabbed the tops of her arms and shook her! Opening her eyes and falling back down to reality with a bump, Alex looked up and saw the furious red face of Jim staring down at her. His mouth was open and he was panting slightly.

"What did I say? Hey! What did I bloody well say to you?" He yelled furiously. Alex looked up at him shocked.

"W-what? What's wrong?" Jim shook her again, this time a little harder than the last.

"You said 'his' name! You moaned his name, not mine! This moment was supposed to be about you and me! But you made it about you and him. Now I'm gonna teach you what happens when you cross me!" He roughly kissed her lips then began tearing at the front of her dress.

"W-wait, please stop! Jim! Stop!" He turned to look at her, his hands faltering slightly at the sound of his nickname. Alex took a deep breath and said, voice trembling,

"If we're gonna do this, then we have to do it right. And take it s-l-o-w-l-y." She emphasised the word. Jim looked at her and shook his head slowly, bringing his hands up to cup her face.

"Tell me, tell me you love me." Alex looked up at him, and closed her eyes. She loved Gene, she always would and she would be with him for the rest of her days, but she had never loved Jim, and she never would. _Please forgive me Gene._

"I do." She said; eyes still closed. She felt his lips on hers and a tear slid down her cheek. Then he kissed her forehead and looked at her, Alex opened her eyes. Jim's eyes bore straight into hers.

"Are you ready?" A huge crash made us both jump and a voice boomed around the room.

"No but I bloody well am, so lets settle this like real men!" Tears of joys began to pour down Alex's face.

"Gene!"

**XXXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

_The italics in Shaz's POV are her thoughts, just to point that out. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!_

Chapter 4

He smiled down at her,

"Sorry I'm late sweetheart, took a wrong turn down Twat Street and found myself in LoserVille but low and behold here you were!" He smiled sarcastically at Jim. Twitching with anger, Jim reached under the pillow on the left of Alex and pulled out big, black gun!

"Leave now _Hunt _and no one will get hurt. That way Alex and I can finally be toge…" He never got to finish, as he was about to point the gun Gene elbowed him in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Well, that takes care of that. Come on lets get out of this shit hole!" He turned and started walking to the door. Alex coughed loudly, and he turned back around saying,

"What?" She gestured wildly at her hands, which were still tied up. Gene laughed slightly,

"Oh sorry, I forgot in all this _excitement_!" He said he word sarcastically and Alex laughed, he wiggle his eyebrows,

"Never pictured; Jimbo as the kinky type, though." As her arms were untied she hit him lightly on his chest. Picking her up gently, he carried her through the door, out of the house and into the street. As they reached his car, Gene gave Alex a feather light kiss on the lips and said,

"Let's go home." She nodded and leaned in to kiss him again, but a sudden thought stopped her,

"Gene?" He nodded, a little puzzled,

"Where exactly is home, because I have actually never seen your house." Gene smiled his secret little smile, that he reserved just for her and said,

"You'll just have to wait and see then won't you?" Then they kissed passionately just like they had after that song, **their** song! Then Alex pulled away and looked curiously at Gene,

"There's not going to be anymore singing is there?" His eyes widened dramatically,

"Dear god I hope not, no offence but we aren't exactly Elton John and Cindy Lauper are we?" Alex laughed and hit him lightly on his chest again; Gene laughed and picked her up. Sitting her on top of the car and pushing his face forward until their lips were just about to touch, he whispered to her,

"Come what may," She continued for him,

"I will love you," They both said the last line, sealing their love for one another, for an eternity, as they did,

"Until my dying day!" Then they kissed again.

**XXXXXXXX**

Witnessing everything out of the bedroom window, Jim screamed and yelled. Violently kicking things across the room, his fists making holes in the walls, sending bits of plaster flying through the air. Then, when his violent and furious tirade was over, he went downstairs and pulled the cork out of a bottle of whisky. He drank glass after glass after glass, until finally, memory fuzzy; he fell into a drunken haze of sleep.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Shaz's POV

_Sometimes Chris and I went back to see him, I visited the old house a couple of times a year but in 3 years he had developed a drinking disorder. He said 'It numbed out his feelings, made the pain fade for a while. But it always came back…" So he had more and more and more until 7 years later, he died of alcohol poisoning. And we buried him alone, Me, Alex, Gene, Molly, Nick, Sam, Annie, Chris, Ray and Maya. Alex didn't cry, she stood there silent while everybody spoke a few words, even Gene! Then when everyone left and it was just me, Molly and her, I held my hand out to her. I held it out for her to take but she didn't, she just stood there in her remaining silence. She stood there for 20 minutes, just staring at the grave, then she sank to her knees slowly and screamed. Screaming and crying, yelling out in guilt, but Molly and I sat down and put our arms around her, holding her in a tight and (We hoped) comforting embrace. We sat there for what seemed like hours and I felt tears come from my own eyes but I wiped them away and continued to hold her. Molly sobbed too; she felt her mother's pain and couldn't bare it! Slowly the sounds and cries subsided and we sat there, again, in silence. Then Alex stood up and held out her hand, which Molly took and then we both stood up. Then we walked back to the car, as family and best friends. Ready, to face the world ahead of us! _

**THE END!**


End file.
